Love of His Life
by harry-and-me-always
Summary: Ron is thinking of Hermione, then finds her crying, and does what he can to help. A short summary, yes, but that's the gist of it, but please, R&R! (NEW CHAPTER)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

A sixth year boy with red hair -passed down from many generations of his family-, green eyes, and quite tall, was sitting on top of a hill on the south of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a starry scape; his many freckles that were scattered across his face were hard to spot in the darkness with the light of the stars. He lightly petted his owl, Pig. Pig, whose proper name was Pigwidgeon, normally annoyed Ron, but tonight, he was calm and relaxing.

He stood up quickly, surprising Pig, and started pacing up and down the top of the hill, every once in awhile losing his balance and almost falling down the hill from all of his thoughts in his head, and little concentration of where he was walking. Pig flew and landed gracefully on Ron's shoulder. Ron turned his head and grinned at pig, then looked back down at the ground, 'Why can't I just tell her?' Ron thought, he did not want to say anything out loud in case someone might overhear him. He looked around, finally deciding that he was alone, "I should just tell her, it's not like she'll just stop being friends with me afterwards if she says no. But what if she does stop being friends with me?! And what about Harry? What if he likes Hermione too, just isn't telling me? No, if he did like her he would tell me. Does that mean I should tell Harry?" Ron looked once again at Pig, "What do you think? Am I just talking crazy talk or what?"

Ron started mumbling to himself again, "She won't stop being friends with me no matter what. But if she does I'll just go crazy! I'll - Ouch! Pig! -Blasted bird!" Pig had pecked at the side of his head. "What was that for you menace?!" Pig pecked at his head again, and looked at the starting of the hill. It was a girl, a girl with long, no longer bushy, hair. It glided in the slight breeze. She sat down at the beginning of the hill. 'What is she doing here?' Ron thought to himself. "Thanks for telling me she was here Pig."

Pig flew off Ron's shoulder, and started toward the castle. Ron headed down the hill. Wondering what Hermione was doing all alone.

After stumbling on a couple rocks on the way, Ron finally got near the bottom of the hill where Hermione was. "Hermione!" Ron called to her, "What are you doing here?" He was still a little far away for Hermione to hear, so he moved closer. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Ron, but not before rubbing her eyes. Ron could tell from so far away that her eyes were bloodshot from crying. He ran to her. Instantly Hermione put her arms around Ron for support and caring, laying her head where his chest was. "Oh Ron!"

"What happened Hermione?! Who did this to you?!" Ron was enraged. He knew he would pummel whoever had done this to her.

"I-it's-" Hermione started to say.

"If it was Malfoy,- I swear I'll kill him!"

"Y-yes. It-t was him," Hermione said in between dry breaths and rapid crying.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him. I'll beat him to a bloody pulp! What did he do to you?" Ron asked with a determined look in his green eyes, which were staring straight into Hermione's.

Hermione looked away from Ron, then looked back. The stream of everlasting tears still rolling silently down her face. She stayed silent. When she tried to talk, nothing would come out of her mouth.

Ron had not stopped staring at Hermione, "You don't have to say anything, I'll just beat it out of Draco if he doesn't want to tell me. Let's go."

But before they started to go, Hermione gave Ron a tight hug. Ron smelled her shampoo, 'It smells good, like fruit. ' Ron thought to himself.

Hermione let go. "R-ready," She managed to say in fragments.

Ron led her to the front doors of the castle, and he opened the door. Hermione stepped inside, Ron followed. "Where is he?" He asked.

Hermione pointed to the left of the Great Hall. "You'd think I would've seen that," Ron said. He could tell that Hermione was trying hard to smile, but could not force herself to do so.

Draco looked at Hermione, and looked at Crabbe and Goyle as if saying, 'Let's go.' Draco hurried over, "Did the vewy bawd boy Dwaco huwt poor Hermmy's feewings?" He said sounding like a three-year-old. Then got a stern look on his face, "Or have you just come for more, though it doesn't look like it from all the tears. Or have your eyes gotten red because your on something?"

BAM! Ron's fist hit Draco on his right cheek, close enough to his mouth that his lip started to bleed. "That's right Draco! Not so big and bad now huh?" Ron said, and took another swing at his left cheek, then tackled him. Pinning Draco by sitting on top of him, Ron punched him rapidly, wanting to give him as much pain as possible. Ron could see Draco's eye starting to get swollen, and turn pink but was still getting darker. Ron decided that was enough, and that he would save the rest for a bad day.

Hermione blocked off Crabbe and Goyle with some seventh year spells, while Ron got off. "Get up, you piece of scum!" Ron kicked at Draco's side.

A weak 'Oh' came out of Draco's mouth, then clutched were Ron had kicked.

"Just try to hurt Hermione again, and it'll be worse than this time!" Ron said.

"That is quite enough Mr. Weasley!" Said the voice of the Head of House of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall. "In my office, NOW!" Ron had never seen her so mad.

"I-it's m-" Hermione started saying.

Ron stepped in between her and Professor McGonagall, "Don't let my month's worth of detentions go to waste, just go to the Common Room, and don't tell McGonagall why I fought with Malfoy. I'll just make an excuse. Go. I don't want your perfect record to get destroyed."

Hermione nodded, and went up the grand staircase. "I believe I said now Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the Main Entrance. All students were quiet as they watched Ron climb up the stairs, Professor McGonagall following. Then they started to whisper.

"You have NO right to use that kind of conduct against other students in this school! I will be sending your parents a letter immediately, and you'll receive a month's worth of detentions." Professor McGonagall said, once they had reached her very large office, which held many artifacts and spell books and such.

"But-" Ron started to say.

"I'll make it two if you want to complain, Mr. Weasley!"

"Fine," Ron said. But he wasn't really worried about the detentions, he just wouldn't like to get another Howler from his mum and dad.

"You may leave now." Professor McGonagall said looking at the door. Ron gave a awkward and disgusted look when he was looking at the door. "Don't think I don't know that you're muttering things about me under your breath, but just be greatful that Professor Snape isn't giving you your punishments." Ron knew he had not been saying small things about her under his breath, but did not want to argue with her. She had the power to expel him.

Ron reached for the door handle, and turned it. He opened the door and walked outside. Hermione ran to him, "Ron! What happened?! I was so worried, I'm the one that got you into that trouble! I should have taken the blame for it! What did she do to you?! "She looked really worried, and kept on looking around Ron to see if he was hurt. She ran her fingers through his hair, "What's your punishment?" Hermione started calming sown a little bit.

Ron felt frozen to his feet, the girl that he had liked for a long time wass running her hand through his hair. "I-I..., uhhh,... I-I g-get detention-tion for, t-the next-t m-month." He tried to reamain calm, but was having a hard time. "A-and M-Mc-cGonag-gall i-is send-ding m-m-mum a lett-ter."

"Oh..., that's not good. I'd be expecting a Howler if I were you. No wonder you sound so nervous, I would be too if I were you." Hermione said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Y-yeah, r-right," Ron said agreeing with her.

He saw Harry running toward them, Hermione quickly took her hand out of Ron's hair. "What's with all the people saying that's Ron's going to get expelled for beating Malfoy?" Harry asked panting, he wanted to ask as soon as got there.

"I'm not getting expelled," Ron said, "Dentention for a month, but not expultion. But what's worse is that McGonagall is sending Mum a letter saying what I did. I'm hoping dad will get it and ask how the fight went. He hates the Malfoys."

Harry smirked, "How was it?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron raised his eyebrows in enthusiasm. "I gave him a big whopper in the side of his face, and then tackled 'im! I hit him punch after punch as fast as I could when I pinned him to the ground! I gave him a shiner on his right eye, and his lip started to bleed and it got worse when I hit him more! - It was wicked. And Hermione was great! - She blocked off Crabbe and Goyle with spells that I don't even know! You should've been there, mate."

"I was at Quiditch practice..., hang on. Why weren't you there? You still need to work on being keeper," Harry said.

"Uhh..., m-my body was kind of sore, so I decided to take off that practice. If you know what I mean, getting hit with all the quaffles." Ron said as an excuse.

"Okay," Harry said questioningly. "Oh, why did you fight him in the first place?

"He wa-" Ron started.

"He was annoying the crap out of us," Hermione said quickly and gave Ron a quick glance.

"Yeah, he kept on going like 'I can't believe he's still friends with that saint Potter,' or 'stupid mudbloods, that's why we need a new headmaster, someone who will only let in the best sort of wizards, purebloods.' Stuff like that," Ron said unsurely.

"Right," Harry said unbelievingly. "I'm of to bed now. 'Night." And with that he headed up the stairs, and turned to the boys dormitories.

"Why didn't you want Harry to-" Ron started.

"I don't want Harry to know." Hermione interrupted again.

"Wh-?"

"He, I just don't think he's been a wizard long enough to understand," Hermione said. "He just won't."

"But for not knowing he was a wizard for a long time, he sure does know a lot doesn't he? And you never told me what Malfoy did wrong."

"He started rumors, rumors that I hated. He said that I was bribing Dumbledore to give me all good grades, and the rest of the teachers too. The whole staff, except Filch because I wasn't able to find something good enough for him. And that's really bad for a witch. What have I done wrong, Ron?" Hermione's eyes were starting to water in the corners.

"You have done nothing wrong," Ron said looking into her eyes, then pulled her into a tight hug. "Nothing," He whispered in her ear.

End of Chapter One


	2. A Rival In the Quest of Love

Chapter Two

Hermione stayed in Ron's arms for what felt like hours, crying onto his faded robes, leaving a water mark, making two spots darker than the rest on his faded black robes. Ron was frozen, in one sense, it was because he didn't want to move from Hermione's grasp, which was comforting her. In another, it was because he was frozen to his feet, not able to move for that one girl, who was always on his mind, was in his arms.

Ron felt movement in his arms, Hermione leaned back, he still held her shoulders making sure that she wouldn't fall back. "Thank your Ron, I-I don't know what I would've done . . . ," Hermione stopped talking, thinking of what to say, "I-If y-y-Draco had spread that rumor farther." She said to change her sentence at the last second. She looked up at him, staring into those beautiful Green eyes. She went on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. Smiling as she pulled away, then quickly walked the stairs, which led to her dorm, "Remember, don't tell Harry."

Ron smiled, and waved, "I won't." He watched Hermione go up the stairs, then started going up the stairs himself. Ron walked past the Girls Dormitory, Hermione was standing right outside of it. "Hermione?" He said, Hermione didn't even look back to even see him, just went into her dormitory. Shaking his head, he turned to go further up, then turned right. He opened the door, Harry standing about four feet away from the door. This surprised him, forcing him to jump back. "What are you doing, trying to get me to die young?"

It looked like Harry was staring at Ron, so Ron moved aside. Harry's eyes didn't move, he was staring at the door. Ron walked up to him, "Hello, is anything in there?" He waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry shook his head, coming back to reality. "What?" He said with a dull sounding voice.

"What'd'ya mean 'what'? You were staring into space. I don't think you would've wanted to stay there all night, would you?" Ron said rather sarcastically.

Harry stared at Ron, "Listen, do you like Hermione, I mean, more than a friend?" Ron was about to answer his question with a 'no', just so he either wouldn't hurt his feelings, or so he wouldn't think that he would break up the friendship. But Harry continued, "Don't lie Ron, and I won't lie to you. I'm being truthful when I say this: I like Hermione. But I'm pretty sure you've figured that out by now." He continued to use the same unchanging tone of voice.

Ron stayed silent, waiting for Harry to continue. Also thinking of how to answer him, 'Why is he telling this to me? At least I might've had a chance if he didn't tell me, I wouldn't be scared that I was hurting his feelings."I just noticed now, when I saw you and Hermione together in the common room. I felt so . . . so . . . " He didn't finish his sentence, but started a new one, "I've been distracted, all these years, thinking always of Cho. Asking her to the Ball, and getting rejected, when I should've been asking Hermione instead. You can talk you know, I'm not the one to be talking for you." He looked over at Ron. His normally bright, luminescent Emerald Green eyes were a dull, faded Grey Green.

Ron wanted to change the subject, he just felt like he couldn't tell Harry his feelings after all that Harry had just told him. He stayed mute, hoping for Harry to continue or get the idea that he did not want to talk about it.

"Ron! C'mon! You have to tell me, I trusted you not to tell Hermione about the way I like her. Why aren't you telling me? I'm your best friend, and you should know that I wouldn't tell anyone!" Harry was now staring at Ron, but Ron couldn't tell if the stare was out of anger or if it was out of sadness that he wouldn't tell him.

"Okay! I like Hermione!" Ron practically yelled the first sentence, then quieted down the next, not wanting anyone to hear him. "Does that make you feel any better?!"

"Yes! It does!" Harry said, his face had a look between happy that Ron had told him, and sad that someone else had also liked Hermione.

Ron was trying to figure which look he was giving him, but didn't have the chance to figure out.

Harry turned away, looking at his bed, "I-I'm going to sleep now. 'Night Ron."

"G'night Harry," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Now me and Harry like Hermione, how could I win? Harry is so, not like me. And I'm not like him, but he's the better one . . . ' He thought, now walking over to his bed. 'I guess it's all up to Hermione . . . ' The thought scared him, would Hermione really choose him over Harry? After all, Harry was 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived,' the most famous wizard next to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't that long, sometimes I hate not having enough time to be on the computer. But I hope you like it!))


	3. A Question Not Answered

Author's Note... Sorry I haven't posted this until just now. I've had it written for a while. It's not very long though. There's been somethings that have happened, and I didn't want to continue at anything at the moment. I'm sorry. I'll write more, if anyone comments. I would like to see if anyone would read this before I go and write a million chapters with out come one reading.

Ron woke up silently, not wanting to wake up the other boys in his dorm. The thought of him being against Harry for Hermione was still on his mind, _'I shouldn't even think of it that way! Hermione would hate it.'_ As he dressed, he debated in his mind whether he should try for Hermione. _'Well, I know that Harry really likes her, at least now I do, but if I hadn't found out, I would be trying to get Hermione to go out with me, but I do know what he thinks. That changes the whole thing, I do know. . . .'  
_ Ron walked out of the boys' dorm when he finished, not realizing what he had put on, having too much on his mind as he was dressing. He wore a bright red shirt with an unknown brand across it, and maroon-brown pants.  
The window behind him was giving off the light of the quickly rising sun, the shine magnified by the glass, filling the room with the light.  
He walked down to the common room couches, throwing himself across one; a he made sure that no one was on the couch first. He jumped onto the couch, and laid his head on a pillow, putting two fingers and a thumb on a side of his face. Lost in thought, ten minutes passed the by, the time now 7:40AM. The fire's blaze had gone down, the brilliant flashes of red and orange had gone down to a dim light fading from the crimson ashes and the pieces of burnt wood.  
"Ron?" Asked a soothing voice from behind the couch, "Could I talk to you? - in private?"  
"Of course, Hermione." Ron sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked around the empty room. "But, I think this is already private."  
Hermione looked around herself, and nodded, "Well, I decided, last night, that you should tell Harry. I-I mean, well, even though... Well, he... That's why I was standing outside the girls' dormitories last night, I was debating wether you should say or not, I mean, well, I guess he does have a right, I mean, to well... you know." Ron nodded, more in confusion of what Hermione just sad, than actually knowing what she meant. "Thanks for understanding, Ron." She leaned over the back of the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She flashed a smile, and left before Ron could say anything more.  
Ron sat, thinking of what Hermione just said. A thought came to mine, he shook his head, "Wait! Was I supposed to..." He looked for Hermione, but she had already gone. Even though she wasn't there, he finished his sentence, "tell him about... Oh never mind. If girls ever stayed to listen, I'd be quite surprised."  
Ron watched as the staircases before him moved, waiting for the to be in the right order for him to get where he wanted. "Are you ever going to go?" Said a voice behind him. He instantly turned around to see a person; when he found no one behind him, he shrugged it off, almost starting down the stairwell. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, boy!" Ron turned around once more, seeing only a couple pictures on the wall. "Yes, I'm a picture, and if you look, I am the only one glaring at you right now." A search of the wall, resulting in humiliation of peers walking past, whispering of how he was talking to a wall. A shake of his head started to send him off. "I said listen to me boy!"  
Ron turned around once more, frustrated at the picture, "What do you want!"  
"To help you! When I was your age, I was much more appreciative to my elders, you know."  
"Then you must be pretty old for that to still be in use," Ron turned away once more, this time walking down the staircase, being followed by the yelling of the picture. He continued to the Great Hall, finding Harry to eat his breakfast.  
"You know, I'm more valuable than you might think. I've seen everything, and everyone go up and down these stairs for the whole time I've been here," the man in the painting glared up at Ron, the frame being about a foot underneath Ron's head. "Well, since you don't want to listen, I'll give you advice. Take the stairs while they change, and memory's thought to rearrange."  
"That doesn't even make any bloody sense!" Ron said, continuing down the stairs, then turning to reach the Great Hall.

Harry sat near the middle of the wooded table, only poking his food rather than eating it. Ron watched as Harry looked up to see him, and put on a fake smile.  
Sitting down, Ron thought of what Hermione wanted him to tell Harry. _'That blasted painting, making me forget what it was I was supposed to say,' _he thought to himself.  
"H-how's Hermione?" Harry asked quite awkwardly, then turning to look down at the ham sitting on his plate.  
"She's doing fine, saw her this morning, and-"  
"I saw her this morning as well," Harry said, cutting off Ron. "Unfortunately, though. I hadn't meant to do that, I hadn't. The one time Hermione actually listens to me..."  
"What did you do?" Ron said, not understanding. "She seemed to be fine when I saw her, and that was after she talked to you." Talking to Hermione briefly that morning made her seem like she was fine, though a bit on the despaired side.


End file.
